Amor de Colegio
by prickgirl
Summary: La fémina se sentó denigrada aguantando las burlas de sus colegas de clases. Se tapó los oídos en un movimiento infantil. Inuyasha y Koga comenzaron a bombardear al moreno con preguntas. One-shot Miroku


Hola 3 aquí vengo con un one-shot de Sango y Miroku. Amo esta parejita. Espero les guste y no sean malos Dejen sus reviews :D

Zapateaba constantemente el rústico concreto con la suela de su calzado escolar. Su mente se nubló por segundos. Percibía como aquella ridícula y fastidiosa sensación se extendía por su estomago de nuevo. Estaba algo cansada y somnolienta; había llegado más temprano de lo usual. Se esforzó en vano, intentando alisar su cabello castaño con una plancha supuestamente profesional. _Publicidad engañosa_ se dijo a sí misma.

Su cabellera se había quemado a tal punto crítico de caerse mechón a mechón. El perro podrá ser el mejor amigo del hombre. Los diamantes; aliados de las mujeres. Pero nada duele más que un cabello maltratado y seco. Al final, se decidió por atarse la melena café en una coleta alta como siempre. Se aplicó _lip-gloss_ en los labios; ahí descubrió el pésimo pulso que poseía. El brillo labial se corrió, dándole a su rostro grase aparte de la ya natural.

Al menos agradecía, por primera vez en su vida, que estudiaba en una institución privada cuyo reglamento implicaba el uso obligatorio del uniforme establecido. No tendría que sacudir su ropero, ubicando prendas que sí combinaban entre sí. Sin embargo, la suerte y la belleza no parecían estar a su lado. Usaba un pantalón de caída ancha, color azul marino. Una franela blanca con el emblema bordado de la unidad educativa. Su gorra de la misma tonalidad que el pantalón.

Nunca se había esmerado por ser una chica realmente femenina. Se divertía maquillándose pero no constituía su estilo de vida. Era inútil si al fin y al cabo iba a participar de una materia que no le agradaba para nada. Instrucción premilitar. La consideraba innecesaria y prescindible, pero cambió rápidamente de parecer al saber que él se inscribiría. Sería la excusa perfecta para acercársele y conquistarlo; se lo prometió hace dos años.

Sufría como colegiala enamorada y eso era exactamente. Ya pronto culminaría la preparatoria. No pasaría sus vacaciones frente a un televisor atragantándose de cotufas, mientras veía _Legalmente Rubia_. Se había hecho un firme propósito, el chico ya no sólo la vería con ojos de amigos. El destino parecía jugarle una travesura. Sus pensamientos ocupados por ese ser y a lo lejos divisó la silueta viril. El muchacho saludó cordialmente al portero quien lo recibió con efusión, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

Sango sonrió cómplice al notar su peculiar aspecto. Había adoptado aquella moda de traerse el pantalón a rastras, mostrando la marca del calzoncillo. Muy común entre los jóvenes de esas edades con sus respectivas excepciones. Éste pasó a su lado, deteniéndose para contemplarla descaradamente.

—Hola Sanguito—dijo el pelinegro seductoramente. Acortó la distancia entre los dos; respirando entrecortada cerca de su oreja.

—Miroku—contestó la chica con tono de reproche, empujándolo sin emplear mucha fuerza. Se sonrojó de pies a cabeza.

—Veo que no te gustan los jueguitos—habló divertido, particularmente amigable.

—Tengo que conversar contigo seriamente—.Se mostró firme y tajante. Sus mejillas descendieron del calor carmín producto de la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué es tan importante que la señorita quiere decirme? —bromeó el peliazabache acariciándole el rostro en un gesto infantil. La adolescente cerró sus ojos, ruborizándose nuevamente.

—Tú… m-me g-gus…—tartamudeó en un intento de confesársele. Se trabó formando en su garganta un nudo.

Miroku la observaba expectante. Ésta se molestó. Le costaba revelar lo que sentía y para colmo, el tarado no le facilitaba la situación. Se cruzó de brazos; sólo quería que la tierra la tragara.

— ¿Gus…— animó el moreno fijando su vista en ella. Sango intentó ocultar su rostro con sus finas manos. Él las agarró suavemente y se las colocó tras su nunca. —Dime.

—No importa—respondió pegando su frente al masculino. Era un mohín tierno, sin embargo, algo embarazosos para los dos jóvenes. Él insistió, Sango suspiró. Terminaría lo que comenzó.

—Yo t-te a…—se le dificultaba pronunciar esas palabras. El chico se enfadó y se separó abruptamente. Si algo detestaba era la indecisión. — ¡Y-yo te amo! —gritó la castaña, como si se le agotara la respiración.

Abrió sus ojos inmediatamente. No escuchó algún comentario de Miroku. Ni siquiera lo percibió moverse para huir. Exhaló de serenidad, aunque estaba iracunda. El pelinegro, de un momento para otro, estaba escuchando música con un par de audífonos puestos a todo volumen. Sango observó con tirria el _MP3 _púrpura.

—Idiota—susurró la fémina, girando su rostro malcriadamente.

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó el muchacho, retirando un audífono de su oído. Sinceramente, estaba algo distraído escuchando _Amor Urbano*_.

Antes de que Sango pudiera siquiera contestar, apareció misteriosamente una chica rubia, halando al chico del brazo apresuradamente. Una vena se marcó en la frente de la castaña. Le quedaba cinco horas más antes de que finalizara la jornada escolar. No sería fácil, pero tampoco imposible. Sacó de su bolso fucsia, una agenda verde con rayas horizontales. En la última hoja—rayada con garabatos y varias partidas del Ahorcado**—revisó su horario de clases. _Castellano_ pensó alegre.

Se sentó en el último pupitre de la primera fila al lado de la ventana. A su alrededor, la rodeaban sus mejores amigas; Kagome y Ayame. Éstas por su parte estaban, por decir coloquialmente, en las nubes. Hace algunas semanas atrás, la pelirroja se había ennoviado con un compañero de clases, Koga. Había rumores—no sé sabía con certeza— de que Inuyasha Taisho, uno de los más codiciados del liceo, estaba enamorado de la Higurashi y a eso se debía sus constantes celos hacia la misma.

La profesora de Literatura pidió analizar una obra literaria que previamente mandó a leer. Era la famosa novela conocida como Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austin. La joven aprovechó para escribir una carta simulando como si fuera el resumen. Tenía un buen promedio así que eso era lo de menos. Sería mucho más cómodo si expresaba su amor por escrito. Si la rechazaba, era poco probable que se enterara. Los nervios la carcomían. Su mano temblaba al escribir. Leyó el resultado final.

_Miroku, bien sabes que no soy una chica que exprese sus sentimientos porque sí. Me negué al principio creerlo. Digo, eres mujeriego y pervertido; además de tacaño. Pero me enamoré de ti. Me protegiste y me cuidaste de los demás. Aún recuerdo cuando te partiste el labio por alejarme del aquel tipo, estabas muy celoso. Kohaku te adora :P Eres sabio, sinceramente me confundes. Te odio pero te amo ¿comprendes eso? Sí lo entiendes, explícame. Si lees esta carta, no te sientas comprometido. Yo te adoro, pero no significa que tú también. Será igual; sólo deberás lidiar con mi torpeza._

_I (L) u_

_Sango_

—Lea su análisis señorita Yamamoto—exigió la profesora, quien desde hace algunos minutos detallaba a la castaña con ojo crítico.

—Disculpe, pero no puedo—se excusó la aludida, doblando rápidamente el papel.

—Si no hace lo que le ordeno, raspará mi materia—amenazó la mujer levantándose de su silla. Kagome y Ayame se miraron con terror. La chica velozmente cogió un liquid paper*** y borró algunas letras. —Veamos lo que escribió.

Inmediatamente, leyó y releyó cada palabra del texto, destacando su respectiva pausa. La muchacha se enrojeció violentamente deseando ser algo así como Harry Potter, tener la capa invisible y esconderse. Las burlas de sus compañeros aparecieron, escandalosas y bulliciosas. Hasta la morena y la novia de Koga carcajearon.

—Con amor de Sango para Miru—finalizó la docente riendo también. Las personas que conocían realmente a la adolescente supieron prontamente que aquel nombre, Miru, no existía.

La Higurashi, con el reflejo de la luz; pudo visualizar el escrito. Ingenua la mujer que no se percató de que su alumna lo había corregido antes de que se lo arrebatara. La joven profesional prácticamente que le arrojó la hoja en la cara. Amigos como Inuyasha y Koga le hacían mofas a la ya sonrojada Sango, como codearla en las costillas y silbar.

Le daba gracias por Kami, que Miroku no estaba en esa clase. Al pasar algunas horas, se asomó misteriosamente un tal tipo llamado Miru Matsumoto quien le agarró las manos a Sango y pacientemente, le aclaró que tenía novia y no deseaba liarse con nadie. Ella bostezó serenamente. Trató de mantener sus ojos bien abiertos. La siguiente clase era de temer: no era la materia como tal—es decir, matemáticas—si no el hombre que la daba.

Tenía la fama, y muy bien ganada, de elaborar los exámenes prácticos más absurdos y al mismo tiempo lógicos; todo sus alumnos le raspaban. La fémina no se preocupaba mucho al respecto. Hace algunos meses, clasificó en las Olimpiadas Matemáticas a nivel interno. El premio fue aprobar la disciplina con la máxima calificación; o sea, 20.

Apoyó su mentón en su mano mirando vagamente a algunas personas caminando sobre la plataforma de un edificio diagonal a la institución. En la última página de su libreta, comenzó a rayar dibujando caritas felices. Luego trazó un corazón con tinta azul y delineó las iniciales de su nombre y el del masculino. M+S, la castaña sonrió melancólicamente. Lo estaba queriendo en _silencio_. _Qué difícil es enamorarse en el colegio_ pensó ella. De unos minutos para otro, terminó durmiéndose, acción que no pasó desapercibida por el hombre. Se acercó a su cara, observándola hasta dónde llega su holgazanería. La chica sintió un prominente aire soplarle la cabeza.

—Upss—murmuró la pelirroja maliciosamente.

El mayor le tendió un marcador acrílico azul indicándole que pasara al pizarrón. Su estómago se revolvió; no fue por amor sino por ansiedad. Era la clase de docente que suelen decir: "El 20 es del libro, el 19; mío. Y de 18 para debajo de ustedes." Sango tragó saliva secamente. Sus compañeros farfullaban entre sí. Algunos silbaban, otros—como los nerd—, resolvían el problema en sus cuadernos. La aludida examinó la ecuación. Las incógnitas elevadas a la cuarta; el resultado inexacto. Era posible… si hubiese puesto atención en el ejercicio anterior.

—La respuesta es 2,5 que elevado a la cuarta es: 39,06— respondió un muchacho que hizo una leve reverencia pidiendo disculpas. —Perdone la tardanza.

—Siéntense y no hables más. Se la pasaré por hoy pero que no se repita.

—Sí, muchas gracias. — le guiñó un ojo a la mujer quien se la devolvió con sorna.

—A ver si atiende en la próxima señorita— le sermoneó el canoso, anotando algo en su carpeta de evaluación.

La fémina se sentó denigrada aguantando las burlas de sus colegas de clases. Se tapó los oídos en un movimiento infantil. Inuyasha y Koga comenzaron a bombardear al moreno con preguntas. Éste les contesto que estaba con una chica llamada Erica. Kagome, quien escuchó la conversación lo regañó entredientes.

—No importa—habló Sango escondiendo su rostro entre sus brazos. Miroku se encogió de hombros, evitando todo contacto visual. La peliblanco que no era experto en sentimientos de mujeres, se dio cuenta de que estaba mal lo que había hecho el pelinegro minutos antes.

—_No rompas el corazón quien lo da todo por amor_—reflexionó la chica; sus ojos se cristalizaron. Se sentía estúpida, amando a alguien que tal vez no la quería.

—Vamos Sango, no llores por ese cretino—le sugirió Ayame junto a Kagome, hincándose para estar a su altura.

—No lo puedo evitar. Yo soy egoísta—refutó ella, secándose con el regazo los rastros de lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

—No te preocupes. Llora con libertad; eres humana, pero sobretodo, una mujer. —Le musitó Kagome a su oído. Ella; sonrió forzadamente. —Debemos ir a Instrucción Premilitar. Los chicos nos esperan.

—Sí—la muchacha se levantó, arrancó la hoja donde dibujó el corazón y la arrugó. No derramaría sollozos amargos y desesperanzados por _él_. No otra vez.

Se situó en la primera columna. Hicieron un leve calentamiento. Ahora se arrepentía de inscribirse en una clase. El docente, de tez morena y delgado, gritaba y mandaba como un alternador. Acto que realmente molestaba a Sango, quien a poseía un dolor de cabeza desde hace algunas horas. El peliazabache intentó hablar con ella en reiteradas veces, sin embargo lo evadió. Siempre lograba reconciliarse con palabras huecas, de gran significado pero contenido vacío. Lo prometió siempre estar con ella. Hasta llegó a pensar que en verdad gustaba de la adolescente. Pero nacientemente le clavaba una especie de daga en el corazón. El instructor demandó trotar en las instalaciones educativas.

— ¡Mi mamá me va pegar…— gritó el educador detrás de los estudiantes—si yo me porto mal! — todo eso parecía un coro, sin duda, un malparado coral.

Algunos respiraban como si les faltase el aire. Otros corrían con la mayor naturalidad del mundo, tal como las propagandas. Aquellas que te animaban a hacer ejercicio y dejar aquella vida sedentaria… más habladuría, imposible. Inuyasha estaba cuchicheando cosas a Kagome, quien sonrojada; sonreía. Koga, agarraba fuertemente de su brazo a Ayame, celoso como era él solo.

— ¿Por qué no me hablas? —interrogó ingenuo el pelinegro.

—Eres muy patán. Por algo te llaman el "Monje". — Ese era el seudónimo completamente irónico.

Miroku era de los hombres más pervertidos, malpensados y morbosos. Encontrándole a todo un doble sentido. Un monje sería santo y viviría en castidad, pero el aludido a sus 17 años ya sabía todo acerca de las intimidades de una mujer mejor que un ginecólogo. El moreno, harto de la indiferencia por parte de la chica, la acorraló contra la pared que daba a una especie de pasillo. La castaña retrocedió hasta su límite, chocando contra el muro. Sudó frío y más al distinguir la mirada furiosa del chico.

El pelinegro previamente había acordado con el Taisho y el joven de hebras oscuras su desaparición y cómo lo encubrirían. El muchacho exigía una explicación y haría pronunciar—así fuera por las malas— las palabras a la fémina.

—Ignoraste al muchacho equivocado—advirtió él, sonriendo altaneramente. Si había algo que Sango detestaba en los hombres, era su exceso de confianza.

—Te metes con la persona errónea—le correspondió ella, dándose la vuelta para quedar frente a él. —No suelo mostrarme así, pero puedo ser muy traviesa cuando quiero—. Susurró a su oído en un tono seductor, bajando su mano cerca de la entrepierna del chico.

—Es insólito verte así Sango—éste mordió el labio inferior para no caer entre sus redes. El era un donjuán por naturaleza y los roles no se invertirían ahora; no cuando estaba por decaer.

—A mi no me sorprende que seas así—respondió sensualmente.

La chica sonrió dominante. Besó el lóbulo y bajó a su cuello. El adolescente sintió desfallecerse. Estaba enamorado de ella, pero se impedía a aceptarlo. Una relación seria implica cortar lazos con la libertad. No es aquella que se emplea para hacer su voluntad, sino para ayudar y ser ayudados por los demás. Los seres humanos se necesitan unos a otros para sobrevivir. Si Miroku y Sango emprendieran un compromiso, el amor no sería igual. Porque conforme pasa el tiempo, pierde la espontaneidad, la ilusión y el entusiasmo. Ya no te esfuerzas para cautivar a esa persona, la tienes. Sin embargo, no es seducir, es _reconquistar_.

—Yo no soy como tú — dialogó la joven resignada, girándose sobre sus talones para marcharse.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿qué me perdonaste? —inquirió el púber, con cierta expectativa albergada en sus ojos.

—Si te disculpara tan fácilmente, entonces no existiría el infierno — balbuceó para ella misma frunciendo el ceño.

— ¿Qué?

—No importa. Hagamos como si nada hubiera ocurrido — finalizó la fémina, viéndole con decepción. Aquel particular brillo que mantenía en sus orbes café, se extinguió.

—Yo no quiero fingir que nada pasó —manifestó él, abrazándola por la espalda.

— ¿Por qué? No…—pero antes de que pudiera continuar, inesperadamente fue besada por Miroku, quien la sujetó de la cintura con fuerza. Éste se separó, arrullando su pómulo.

—Yo lamento hacerte daño. Creo que soy despistado en cuanto a los sentimientos. También te amo —exhibió la pequeña hoja doblada. Sango se sonrojó toscamente. Esa era la carta que le había escrito horas antes.

— ¿D-donde la conseguiste? — indagó la muchacha frenética.

—Se deslizó de tu cuaderno. Te la iba a devolver… pero no intentes negarlo. Me amas —alardeó dándole un mínimo beso en la nariz.

—Igual de nada sirve. No soy la candidata perfecta para ser tu novia. No tengo curvas 90-60-90 y…

— ¿Qué tal si lo intentamos? —evitó una respuesta negativa el masculina, adelantándose mientras le desenredaba con sus dedos su brillante cabello marrón.

—Te quiero mucho, gracias por hacerme tan feliz—sollozó entre lágrimas.

— ¡Ustedes dos, se quedarán después de clases durante el próximo mes!—decretó el profesor importunando el momento entre la reciente pareja.

—Pero…pero—titubeó la joven en estado de _shock_. Estaba pasmada, siempre pensó ser… ¡Ay demonios, la _cacharon_!

—No le refutes Sanguito, además me tienes a mí para contentarte—le dijo al oído en un tono tan bajo que sólo ella escuchó.

Un simple_: "Eres la mujer de mi sueños"_ bastó para relajarla. Si bien, no constataba si era verdadero o no. Tal vez, se lo había dicho a muchas más antes, pero creía en él. En su amor, su protección y en sus besos. Estaba encandilada por este extraño sentimiento llamado "cariño". No, era algo más que solamente afecto. Estaría dispuesta a entregar su vida y tiempo por él, así estuviese _siete semanas santas****_ castigada. Porque esta especial emoción se contagia y nadie lograr escapar completamente de él. No todos son príncipes, pero aún existen los sapos para transformarlos ¿no?

Porque nadie conoce completamente su existencia hasta que se enamorado; todas las experiencias se encuentran encerradas en este sentimiento. Es la familia quien sustenta al ser humano, pero es el amor quien nos da la vida.

Sango besó apasionadamente a su ahora novio. No necesitaba proposiciones para proclamarlo como tal. Miroku le observó desconcertado, correspondiéndole al instante. No se ama a una mujer porque sea bella. Es bella porque se le ama. Y ante sus ojos ella era la más hermosa. Su carisma, su sonrisa. Su personalidad. Sí, definitivamente amaba todo de Sango.  



End file.
